Never
by demon twin
Summary: "Friends come and go what's so special about losing this one?""He is your best friend. You can't just get rid of your best friend." "He never talks to me, and I never talk to him. Just watch and see Kisame, that's how it's going to go." Kinda ItachiXOC
1. Never Ichi

**Modern Day Fic**

It's ItachiXOC...But not listed under romance because that probably won't happen for a while. The OC's name is Aoi. The first chapter doesn't really explain much..In fact, Itachi's name doesn't even appear...I hope you like it!

This is normal  
_This is texting  
_**This is a ringtone/music**

**DISCLAMER**: I don't own My immortal, or the Naruto characters.**  
**

* * *

"_He is a traitor. I will never talk to him."  
"He is your best friend. You can't just get rid of your best friend."  
"He __was__ my best friend. I can just get rid of him and I will."  
"You, my idiotic friend, are an idiot."  
"That was stupidly repetitive. I've given up on it. Leave me alone Sharky."  
"As long as you act like this, I will not stop shortness."  
"As soon as his family died, he left. He abandoned everyone. The only one he talks to now is you! I have no reason to talk to him, and I won't. Now, I'm going to be late to school because was standing outside arguing over a text message."_

~x~ Some slamming of multiple delete buttons later ~x~

I stormed into the hallway, giving a death glare to anyone and everyone that looked at me…Until I noticed the time, and then I sprinted. I plopped into my chair with only a couple seconds till the bell. Everyone was smirking at me.

"That was a little close, wasn't it Aoi?" Asuma-sensei told me. "I wasn't paying attention to the time. Sorry Asuma-sensei." "It doesn't matter to me, you were here on time. Let's just hope you pay attention to the lesson." Who knew Asuma-sensei could tell a joke? Not our class judging by their faces.

One class down, a lot of classes I don't want to go!  
"Why were you late Blondie?" Why she calls me that when her best friends is blond, is a mystery to me. "That's none of your business and truthfully, I don't see why you care." Sakura, along with Ino, were blocking the hallway. "I'm sure it's some of my business! You could have hit me, running into class like that!" "Ah, I'm sorry. Now, would you please unblock the hallway? I don't want to run into you after all!" Rolling their eyes, the two girls stepped to my right and continued to their next class.

~x~

**I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fear  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave**

Hey wasn't that..."Shoot."**  
**"Go to the office. You should know better than to have your phone go off in class." Trudging to the office, I spent a minute or two figuring out who had sent me a text.  
"Sharky, I will kill you. Especially, if my phone is taken away."

"Why did your phone go off?" She was straight to the point like always.  
"I don't know Tsunade-sama but I wasn't texting during class, I promise! My phone was in my backpack." Wow, I sound like a suck-up.  
"Give me the phone, it better not be another student." Tsunade checked the sender.  
"Who's Sharky?"  
"Sharky is a friend of mine from before I came here."  
"Ah, so they are not a student here. Well, tell them not to text you during class. I will let you off with a warning, if it goes off again…"  
"Yes Tsunade-sama."  
"FINALLY, I AM ALONE!" My principal scares me.

~x~

I decided getting pushed around in the lunch room wasn't worth the trash that I would be eating, and sat on a bench outside. It was fairly breezy but I felt like I was going to melt.  
Heat does some weird things to my brain.

**I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fear  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave**

"I really need to remember put my phone on vibrate." I slid the phone out of my pocket and read the message from my strange shark face friend.  
"_Seriously, are you coming tonight? You should come. All the guys want to talk to you."  
"I'm coming. I thought I already told you that! You know, you got me sent the principal you retard!"  
"Sorry…Not really. We'll see you there!"_

"I question my choice of friends." The guy next me looked at me like I should be in an asylum or something and then the bell rang. All my favorite classes were next!

x~x

Today was defiantly not my day. While I was smart enough to put my phone on vibrate, I got a text from Sharky every period. Why every period?  
I had one hour until I had to start getting ready for tonight and who doesn't like a nap?

"_Where are you?"  
"Sorry! I took a nap!"  
"And? You had an hour! You should have been able to wake up!"  
"Jerk! I'll be there soon."_

Since when was that there?  
Great, I just tripped over the couch and scrapped my knee. To the Band-Aids!  
I would say it took me twenty minutes to find the Band-Aids…  
To the party!

* * *

That is the end of the first chapter. I really should have given more information about my OC...I guess I try to do that another time. At the moment I am ready to say she looks like a female naruto...But that would be annoying...and boring.

I have no idea why I used "My immortal" by Evanescence for her ring tone. It doesn't really suit the story either...But it is an amazing song.

I hit my toe on the couch over the summer. I almost broke it. Oh and the nickname at the beginning: "Shortness" Is my nickname...Besides demon.

I have such a strange author's note...Oh well! Please Review!


	2. Never Ni

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was almost ready to drop this because I had no idea where to take the story. I added more mention of Itachi but I still haven't used his name. This chapter is mostly conversations but everything else is from Aoi's POV. All the akatsuki besides Itachi and Kisame(who already has had this appearance) are introduced in this chapter. There's not much background on anyone still.

DISCLAMER: I don't own naruto..or my immortal.

* * *

"_You're __late__"  
"I'm __always__ late!"_

~X~  
I'm always late, that is a fact of life. Then, I almost ran into a door. "Where did that door come from?" The door opened to reveal my cause of annoyance for the past week. It wasn't much of a party. There was only about 9 people in the room, but they were some of my favorite people. Why did I have to be the baby of the group? Now everyone is in collage and I'm alone…Well there used to be one other person that was younger…Were they always this loud?

"Tobi give it back!"  
"I will NEVER GIVE IT BACK!"  
"Hidan, if you break one more thing I will hurt you."  
*CRASH*  
"I'll GET YOU!"  
"Brat, would you shut up?"  
"Tell Tobi to shut up, un!"  
"I sometimes question my choice of friends."

Hey, Pain stole my line! Wait…I stole it from him. It doesn't matter he stole my line. Ya, I've always said that. Especially when...never mind. Wait, I just confused myself. Now, I have to wait for them to see me.

"TOBI MISSED YOU!" I missed Tobi's hugs, but this is painful.  
"Tobi, get off of her, un!"  
"Tobi missed her!"  
"I don't care, let go of her or she'll suffocate, un!"  
"If you wanted to be a good boy, you would let go of her." Zetsu is my savior. Well, at least the nice side of him is. I think his dark side wants me to die.  
Thankfully, I was released.

**I'm so tired of being here  
**"Oh that's my phone."**  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
**"Tobi thinks Aoi has a boyfriend!"**  
**"I don't have a boyfriend!"**  
and if you have to leave  
**"Tobi be a good boy and shut up."**  
I wish that you would just leave.**  
After all the arguments, I got to my phone.

"_Hello?"  
"Is this Aoi?"  
"Ya, it is."  
"It's Shino. We had a science project to work on."  
"Oh! I'm SO sorry! I was dragged to a party so I completely forgot!"  
_"Aoi was dragged here? Aoi didn't want to see Tobi!"  
"_Ah. What is with the...Could you still come to work on it? I will not be able to work on it this weekend."  
"Okay, it will take me a little while, but I will be over soon."  
_"Sorry guys, I have to do a science project."  
"You have to do a science project? What teacher gave you a science project?"  
"I don't know, maybe my science teacher?"_  
_"NO! Aoi is leaving! This can't be! Tobi won't allow it!"

~X~

Running is tons of fun. Wow, what a lie! I had to run back to my house, and then run to Shino's which is about 2 miles away. By the time I was knocking on the door, it was 6pm. Shino opened it and lead me into his house.

Once we got to the living room, I flung myself onto the floor next to the table. "What is our topic again?" He sighed. "Our science project is on energy. It doesn't matter what it is it just has to be about energy." I don't think he likes me.

~X~

"We are just doing a review. This SHOULD be simple but it seems most of this class decided to make it simpler." Iruka-sensei was close to yelling at us, I know it. "Now, what marble would roll down the inclined plane the fastest?" Naruto raised his hand, which surprised everyone. "The fattest marble would roll down the hill the fastest?"

"Naruto, a marble cannot be fat! Round objects cannot be fat! Do you see this! How is this fat? There is not any fat in this marble." Iruka-sensei was yelling now…and waving a marble in the air.  
"Umm...It is the largest marble and…I don't know!" I think I saw Sakura do a face palm. Then Kiba decides to add in, "So marbles are fat-free? It's a fat-free marble!"  
"This class is insane." Now, everything is calm.

~X~

It turns out, Shino and I received the best grade in the class. We just calculated the G.P.E. of different objects in different places. How we got an A+ for that, I will never know. The rest of the class must be idiots.

**I'm so tired of...  
**

Shoot! I don't think anyone besides the kid next to me heard.

"_Tobi is really mad that you left."  
"Sorry. If it will make him feel better, tell him I got an A."  
"I can't. I'm in class."  
"You get your phone taken away and I'll laugh."  
"You know just thinking about that, you should call him."  
"That has nothing to our previous conversation!"_  
_"No, it doesn't. :D"  
"G2g…I'm going to eat lunch."  
"You're just trying to avoid the subject."_

~X~

Lunch is my time to sit outside and relax. I take that back. With Naruto screaming at the next table, it is impossible to relax. "Iruka-sensei was yelling at me for no reason!"

**I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fear  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave**

Didn't I just tell him I had to leave! Gah! He's being annoying!

"_Just because you don't want to talk to him, doesn't mean you shouldn't."  
_Why won't he leave it alone! It was a year ago.  
_"This is Konan on Sharky's phone. Stop ignoring us."  
"I'm not ignoring you. Why don't you guys let it go? Everyone knows that friends drift apart!"  
_Great, now he has gathered the others to drive me insane.  
_"But you guys were best friends. You were inseparable, don't even lie and say that you don't miss him."  
_This better be Konan or I will be emotionally scared.

* * *

Wow, Kisame's being a pain. No idea about how this came out...My favorite part of this chapter is the marbles part. Why I put that in there, is a LONG story. I kept my immortal for her ring tone. If you don't know, G.P.E. is Gravitational Potential Energy. Does Aoi have a bad or unclear character? I don't know..I really don't want it to be like that. :( Well..I wanted to thank someone for putting this on their alerts! :D Hope you liked it!


	3. Never San

I'm having the hardest time deciding where to go with this story...which is my excuse for not updating in a while. I am a fairly fast updater..Seriously. ITACHI IS FINALLY INTRODUCED! It switches between Aoi and Kisame's POV but it is mostly Kisame. I hope you like it!

_Italics means texting.  
_This is descriptions to thoughts.  
"This is talking."

* * *

"_Where are you? I thought you said you were going to watch Tobi!"  
"Sorry, I had to visit and old friend."  
"Why would I care you left me with TOBI!"  
"He loves his Deidara-sempai!"_

-X-

Walking into the doors of some huge building that seemed like it was completely out of place, I wondered how Itachi the emotionless weasel (stolen from Aoi) could become so famous in the one year he had left our little gang. Of course, wondering didn't help…It just made me run into a door. NOO I'm turning into the midget!

"Who are you?" Why am I getting dirty looks from the receptionist? Who does she think I am…A fan girl trying to sneak in so they can see their idol? That is just creepy. Hidan would love to be here laughing. "I can assure you lady, I am an over 6ft tall male." She gave me the eye that clearly said 'I wasn't thinking that' and asked if I had an appointment. Nodding, I told her I had set up the appointment 3 months ago with Itachi himself.

"Hoshigaki Kisame I take it?" I rolled my eyes. Can't I just go up to Itachi's office now? Glaring, she sent me away with the information that it was on the 4th floor and the 3rd door on the right.  
Ten minutes later and I'm in the elevator.  
It's not my fault it was hidden by a plant.  
I want to hurt that plant, it reminds me of Zetsu.  
Maybe, I can start taking lessons about that sword from my grandfather again.  
This is plain creepy, I do sound like the midget.  
No I sound like myself…I think.  
Gah! Shortness, what have you done to me!

Like I said, I'm in the elevator. I'm waiting. I'm waiting. I'm waiting. I'm waiting. What is wrong with this thing! What is wrong with me today, I'm acting like an eight year old hyped up on coffee! Wait, that's a bad comparison…Eight year olds hate coffee. At least, I did when I was eight. I'm off topic.

**BING!**

FINALLY! Okay…What did the receptionist say again? Oh, 4th floor 3rd door on the right. Knocking on the door, I thought about if I should try to get him to come back. That was my original plan, but at the monument I think I am just going to talk to him.

"Oh Kisame, come in"  
"It's been a while hasn't it Uchiha?"  
"If 9 months is a while, then yes it has been a while."  
"You're the same as ever."  
Raising an eyebrow he told me, "You expected me to be different?"  
Smirking I replied, "Ya, pretty much."

-Aoi's POV-

School is so boring and I'm not even learning anything. There goes Asuma-sensei, walking right out of the room in the middle of class. It's not that I love to learn, but when you hate everyone at your school… It's a way to relieve boredom.

"A man walked into a bar and said ouch!" Who laughs at jokes like that? "That's RICH!" Obviously Naruto does. There is something seriously wrong with this school. I slapped my forehead. I once heard, "Face palm doesn't mean I think you're stupid, it means I think you're smarter than you're acting." I think it means I think you're an idiot.

-Kisame's POV-

"She hates you."  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"You are a horrible liar Itachi."  
"I know times when you have been an absolutely horrible liar."  
"She swore she wouldn't tell a soul."  
"I found out from Hidan. Apparently you turned purple when you tried to lie to our principal about skipping and got out-of-school suspension."  
"You are a horrible person Itachi, and not just because you remember embarrassing stories from over 4 years ago."  
He glared at me.  
"She hates you."  
"You are incredibly repetitive today and I still have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Itachi you are a pain in the" Then I get cut off. That is just great.

"Itachi-sama! How are you!" Oh please, I beg you..NO! Please don't let it be fangirls! Please don't let them notice me. Maybe I can just sneak away slowly. Well that would be kind of hard...I'm a huge guy with blue colored skin. "Oh! Who is this Itachi-sama?" Shoot, I was so close!  
"Ah, this is an old friend of mine."  
"You're an old friend of Itachi-sama? We don't know anything about his life before a year ago."  
Itachi and I rolled our eyes. I guess he enjoyed the girls presence as much as I did.  
"Actually I was here to talk to him about that, but since he's being a stubborn idiot. I'm going back. I promise a friend of mine I'd watch horror movies with her. Everyone else is too scared."  
I made sure to glare at him on the word friend. I hope some kind of emotion went across his face. The sad thing was, I wasn't able to see. Since when was I mad at him? I guess she's right. He is infuriating. Then I walked to my car to go home. Yes I have a car. I love my car. It's a mustang. If Aoi ever tries to drive it she will die. When did I get on to the topic of my car?

-Aoi's POV-

_"I'll be running late."_

Kisame promised he'd watch horror movies with me. That is what I have to look forward to. That is epic fail. "Answer the question!" "Yes sensei. X=-10"

* * *

No idea on how this came out. It was kinda OOC...It took me forever to decide what to put in this chapter. I had so many ideas but most of them didn't work with anything. I'm sure no one wants to hear me rant. The truth is I actually laughed at the part about a man walking into a bar when I first heard it. It's really lame but my friends and I were being insane so it was funny. **Please tell me what you think!** I only get one person's opinion and I have no clue if they are trust worthy.


	4. Never Shi

Yay, I finally updated! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was completing my drabble series. I tried to add in more of the plot in this chapter. I really hope you like it. It's all in Aoi's POV this time...and most of it is little conversations between Aoi and Kisame.

* * *

When I walked outside of my math class, I didn't expect for Sharky's, very nice, mustang waiting outside. I wish I could try to drive it...

"Yo! Shorty! Get in the car!" As far as I can tell, none of his car windows are open. He's a loud shark.  
"I'm coming!" Slipping into the backseat, my only question was why he came to pick me up. I must be easy to read because a second later he told me, "I had nothing else to do. My classes were canceled today."  
"Okay…What are we going to do now? We can't watch movies till its dark."  
"Why don't you tell me about you school day?"  
"What are you? My dad?"  
"You think I care about your school? Konan told me to ask that. I just remembered when I saw it written on my arm."  
"You are a horrible person."  
"How am I horrible?"  
"Just shut up and drive Sharky."  
"I'm going to McDonalds."  
"What?"  
"I'm dumping you at your house, then I'm going to McDonalds."  
"What! I don't get McDonalds!"  
"No, now get out of the car. This is your stop."

-X-

I want some McDonalds...Sharky is a retard...I have homework...I hate homework...I want to watch horror movies...I'm having a bad day...I'M BORED!

Finally the door bell rang. That better be Sharky with my horror movies. It was him. "Okay, first we are watching all of the saw movies."  
"What! That will take forever!"  
"I know, be happy it's Friday."

-X-

Half way though Saw 4, Kisame thought it was a good time to tell me about his day. He told me that he visited **him, **and that he now agreed he is an infuriating pain that we should never talk to again. Of course, he went on about how he still thought I wanted **him** to come back so we could be friends again and how I could never just get rid of my best friend, I needed **him.** It was the most annoying speech I had ever been given besides the time I got a speech on how you are not to wake people up by pouring hot coffee down their shirt.

"You should go to see him."  
"Sharky, you are not deserving of a nickname anymore."  
"I'm not kidding Aoi, I've been saying the same thing for months and truthfully it's getting old."  
"No Kisame. I won't. He left, and people leave. Not everyone stays friends forever. I'm going to sleep."

-X-

By the time I woke up Kisame was gone with a note left on my kitchen counter. 'Aoi, I finished Saw 4 and went home. I know you're mad at me, but I really believe what I said. Everyone agrees with me, besides Tobi who doesn't understand anything. Call me when you're willing to accept I'm right. I know this is out of character for me, but we think this is important. –Sharky' I was seriously mad. He has to be kidding me. Does he really think I will EVER agree to that? I'm going to eat cereal. I hope I don't kill it with my spoon.

My phone starting blasting, 'It's a good ship LOLLIPOP!' It was a text from the idiot himself.

"_Tobi misses Aoi! Why did Kisame get to hang out with Aoi! Tobi want Aoi to come over!"  
"Sorry Tobi, I have homework."  
"Tobi want to hang out with Aoi!"  
"I'll meet you at the park for lunch?"  
"Tobi thinks that is an AMAZING idea!"_

I was safe from the idiot for one hour. Now, all I have to do is just finish the horrid homework. I want to just go back to bed and sleep though the weekend, but I doubt I will be able to. I'm going to try to sleep off my anger at Kisame. Then I was woken up by, 'It's nice trip to the candy SHOP!'

"_Tobi wants to know where Aoi is! She said she would meet Tobi at the park!"  
"I'm sorry Tobi! I feel asleep!"  
"Tobi says it is okay but Tobi wants you to come to the park now!"  
"I'm on my way Tobi!"_

I really hate running, but I'm always sprinting everywhere. My trip to the park was no exception. I jumped over 3 safety cones, pushed 4 teens to the ground, and hit my toe 7 different times but somehow I got there in 10 minutes. Tobi was waiting near a bench on the far side of the park, which was a pain to get to. We went to the closest restaurant which happened to be a random Italian Café. Tobi was, in his special way, scolding me for being late. The only time I paid attention the entire 2 hours we were there, was when he asked me what I was going to order. I'd feel bad if it was anyone but Tobi, but it was Tobi so everything was okay.

"Aoi, Tobi has a message from everyone!" I didn't respond. We were walking though the park and I decided I was going to block Tobi out, especially if he mentioned the others. I was actually having a nice time looking around the park, until I saw pink. It's not that I'm worried about her spreading rumors about me, or if she comes up to make fun of me. It's that she's so loud and I already have a headache. Bad reason but who cares, it's my reason.

"Oh look, it's Aoi." Keep smiling Aoi, keep smiling.  
"Ah. Hello Sakura…How are you?"  
"I'm fine, who is your friend?"  
"Tobi is Tobi! Nice to meet you!"  
"It's nice to meet you Tobi, but I think my friend Ino is calling, so I have to go." She turned around and gave a Tobi (I know it wasn't me) a wave.  
"Tobi gets the feeling that she doesn't like Aoi. If she doesn't like Aoi than Tobi doesn't like her!" Who knew Tobi could think?

* * *

No idea how this chapter came out. I really wish I had a beta, so if anyone is interested please tell me! I had fun writing any part with Tobi. I'm having a hard time deciding where I want to go with this story...So it was confusing writing this chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Never Go

This is going to be my last update for this week or maybe for a while. Yay thanks giving! I still feel like I'm doing the intro because not much has happened that's actually part of the plot yet...Besides Kisame visiting Itachi and Kisame trying to get them back together...Kisame might as well be one of the main characters. I am proud to say that the story is now reaching a length I'd never thought it would make. Last chapter and this one have a lot of Tobi for a reason I'll probably explain at the end of this chapter. There are a lot of small time skips in this chapter so I ended up using -X- as a break most of the time...It looked awkward with all the breaks that FF provides.

* * *

"Thank you Tobi. You're such a good boy." I was beaming at him. I think Tobi could make anyone, besides Deidara, feel better.  
By the time I remembered to look at my watch, it was 4pm. How we stayed in the park so long, I have no idea.  
I think the only downside of the entire trip was seeing the great pink one. I'm trying out different names for her…I don't think I like that one, I guess that means I have to go back to the drawing board.

Finally getting back home after a long day of Tobi, I jumped onto my couch. I used to be a huge TV person, but for some reason I haven't been into many shows, If I take another nap I'm not going to sleep tonight, but at the moment I could care less. Just before I drifted to sleep, I heard my phone ring.

-X-

I'm fairly sure it's Sunday morning when I wake up. Is it possible to sleep from 5pm to 7am? It's probably not. At this point, I'm just lying around thinking about yesterday. Then I remembered the discussion with Kisame. I hope he knows I'm not going to call back for a while. I take that back, I meant ever. He told me I was as stubborn as a bull when I wanted to be. I'm incredibly thankful it's Sunday because Sunday means no school. No school means I get to sit around like a pig and ignore everything that is happening in the world. Our teacher told us to study over the weekend. I think I'll look at it tonight…If I ever get up.

-X-

So I'm still on my couch, thinking about what Kisame said. "You should go talk to **him**." I mocked. He deserved it.  
I'm not going to go visit him. No matter what my friends say. Then I get annoying and slightly scary texts from Tobi.

"_Tobi want Aoi to come hang out with him again!"  
"I can't Tobi I'm busy."  
"Tobi doesn't think Aoi is! Tobi think Aoi is lying on her couch!"  
"Is Tobi outside of my apartment?"  
"…Tobi says yes."_ Tobi is creeping me out.  
_"Why didn't you come in?"  
"Because Tobi was waiting for Aoi to get out of couch, but she hadn't so Tobi decided to text her!"  
"Come in Tobi. I don't feel like getting up."_

Three seconds later, he was in my face. "Tobi missed Aoi!"  
"Tobi it's been 1 day…"  
"But Tobi missed you!"  
I sighed. I loved Tobi, and he always made me feel better…But he was a handful.  
"Okay Tobi, do you want to help me study for my test?"  
"YAY! Tobi gets to help!"

* * *

Monday is the worst day of the week. You wake up early, go back to sleep, realize you have school, run to school, run into someone, get into class at the last second, then sit around bored all day. Well, at least that's my Monday.

"Late again Aoi?" I wasn't looking at him, but he was probably smiling. "Sorry Asuma-sensei!""Do you have an excuse?" I put my head down. "No Asuma-sensei." "I think I told you this before, but try not to be late again." I nodded, slumped in my chair. This was going to be a long day.

-X-

Lunch is the most awesometastic time of the day...Unless you're avoiding someone who knows your phone number. Then, you spend lunch debating with yourself about if you should answer it or turn off your phone. Then, you turn off your phone and everything is okay. Ah, silence is very nice...

"So Aoi, who was your friend this weekend." Just kill me now.  
"Didn't he tell you his name was Tobi, Sakura?"  
"But Aoi, that doesn't tell me anything about him! He was wearing a mask!"  
I rolled my eyes. She wanted to know what he looks like, of course. "His name is Tobi, and he is a friend of mine. That is all you need to know."

Who cares about **him**, the bell is my new best friend.

* * *

This is the shortest chapter yet because I had a lot of conflict on what to put in it. I think I put the word 'Tobi' in this chapter more than I put the word 'I' and I feel pretty bad that I'm doing that...The biggest reason that Tobi is in the past two chapters so much is because of his personality. I have huge problem when I try to keep things serious and I'm working on it, but with Tobi you don't really have to be serious which makes me able to write the chapter. It's epic fail, I know.

I'm not sure how this chapter came out. Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Never Roku

This chapter has been taken off. It was a mimi-chapter, but I have decided to get rid of it and use it's contents in a later part of the story. If you were able to read it, YOU HAVE A SPOILER. Have fun with that knowledge.

~~~Demon Twin


	7. Never Shichi

Okay here's the thing. If you read my past chapters and are now clicking on this one...The mini-chapter(Chp 6) has been taken off. If you read it, you know a spoiler. :D I'm starting to come to a road block with ideas for this story, but I hope you enjoy the chapter. It took me weeks to write. **I've got a poll up on my profile about if I should continue this story.**

* * *

"_Tobi don't come near my school"  
"But but Tobi wanted to pick you up today."  
"Tobi don't come near my school."_

Sakura has been following me everywhere because she wants to know what Tobi looks like. Apparently wearing a mask makes him dark and mysterious…I seriously don't get it.  
I still haven't talked to Kisame, but I don't think he can hold out much longer. He gets sick of Dei and Tobi very, and I repeat very, easily. I miss having someone who comprehends words over a 4th grade level. At school I'm surrounded by fangirls and idiots, after school I'm hanging out with THE idiot himself, and when I get home I'm alone. Ya…not hanging out with friends is boring for me and for him. I bet $10 that he's going to do something drastic within the next week.

I've started a routine now. Get up, read a text from Tobi, roll my eyes, get ready, go to school, finish my worksheet as fast as I can, sleep though the rest of the class, repeat, leave school, hang out with Tobi, go home, do homework, watch TV, go to sleep, etc. That is a long, very boring, and long routine.

No school today, because of some huge storm…But I'm not so sure about tomorrow. Storm days are unpredictable but welcomed when they come. I think I'm going to just sleep the rest of today.

*Kisame POV*

She still hasn't talked to me. I didn't think she had this much willpower, I mean she's only been able to talk to TOBI! I knew she was mad…but not this mad. If she keeps this up I'll have to move to plan G. I think it's G. I don't want to move on to that, it's slightly…Umm…  
Crazy? No.  
Idiotic? Maybe.  
Extreme? Close.  
Just plain stupid? Ya

Thinking about it I might skip plan G, but I don't have anything else planed after it. Shoot, if plan G is my last resort…I might as well give up. I sighed. Sighing never helps, but everyone does it anyways.  
"Kisame is something wrong? You sounded like a depressed whale." I will MURDER Deidara.

*Aoi POV*

"At least, give me his phone number!"  
"No! You don't even know him!"  
"So! Just give me his phone number!"  
"Why should I?"  
"Fine! Then give HIM MY phone number!"  
"NO WAY!"

Almost my entire day went like that. Asuma-sensei made her shut up at one point, but she just started again after that class. WHY DOES SHE KEEP BUGGING ME! It's not that I don't love the guy but it's not worth it. I'm not saying that Tobi isn't worth it; I mean that he hates her…

He picked me up from school. Tobi has listening issues, or he thinks it's funny to ignore every direction I give. After giving it a second thought, my money is on the second one. I always forget that Tobi isn't as stupid as he seems…He just has an insanely messed up sense of humor.  
For some reason…all my clothes are too small or have disappeared. So I'm stuck going to the mall…with Tobi. Oh, this is a bad idea.  
"TOBI GETS TO GO TO THE MALL!"  
"Don't you go with the guys?"  
"They say I'm too embarrassing to be seen outside school campus with."  
"I thought I was cruel…"  
"AOI IS CRUEL!"  
"Calm down Tobi!"  
"But Tobi was just saying!"

By the time we actually got to the mall, I was ready to slap him. Seriously, does he ever act his age? He's what? 20 years old? Right, we're at the mall.  
First stop…The food court. I know that most people don't start at the food court, and I usually don't either...But I had Tobi with me. If Tobi wants to go to the food court, I'm going to save my ear drums…McDonalds, Burger King, Subway, etc…That's what I have to work with. I'm going with McDonalds.

It shouldn't be humanly possible to take that long getting food from McDonalds…but this is Tobi we're talking about! His game plan is probably drag me from one store to the next and take as long as you can. He brought me into over 10 different stores that all had something I would DEFINATLY NOT wear and now he's brought me into Macy's…and making me try on clothes.  
"Tobi, that's enough!"  
"NO IT'S NOT!"  
I sighed, "Fine."  
Finally, he said that this was the last outfit. I think I was about to yell 'YES!'It was nothing very special, just jeans and a hoodie. But then he went and begged to let him take a picture. "SMILE FOR THE PICTURE AOI!" I didn't. Oh well, Tobi won't care. Then, we went to the food court, again. I am going to kill HIM! A person can only eat so much junk food a day.  
That was a lie. A person can eat as much junk as they want.

Ditching Tobi and going home seems like a good idea, but I'll never hear the end of it if I do. WHY DOES TOBI HAVE TO BE SO ANNOYING? The mall's going to close soon and then I'll be free. Ya, sure I will.

*Tobi POV*

"BYE AOI!"  
"Tobi do you ever shut up?"  
"Why would Tobi shut up?"  
"Never mind. Bye Tobi."  
As soon as Aoi was out of the car, I pulled out my phone and called Kisame. "Tobi got the picture you wanted but he doesn't understand why…"  
"It will be clear in time Tobi, clear in time."

* * *

For the ending author's note, I'll start with a thank you for my reviewer Icysu22. You rock. :P

Next would be...I have plans G-K planned at the moment...but one of then might work making the others be crossed out making the story be completed. *insert evil smile*

I'm going to update as soon as possible, but I don't know when that is. I hope you liked the chapter! **Please Review!**


	8. Never Hachi

First off, I'd like to thank the user that beta'd...betaed...What would the word be? Anyway, thank you MissFaerieKaiti. She fixed a lot of mistakes I had made with grammar and spelling. :D My warning for this chapter would be that Kisame is going to be insane. And Sasori makes an appearance. I hope you like it!

Disclamer: I don't own anything in this story besides the jokes.

* * *

*Kisame POV*

Shoot, it's been three weeks and counting. Not that I am counting. That means I have to go through with Plan G. I think Plan G has a 1% chance of working…This is going to fail.  
Pulling out my phone, I sent a text to Itachi. Let Plan G begin.

I think I should start on Plans H, I, and J.

*Aoi POV*

Three weeks. Three has always been Kisame's breaking point. Three days without candy...before he goes and steals some from me. Three losses in cards…before he tries to cheat. Three hours of detention…before he gets caught sneaking out. Three plates full of waffles…before he starts to throw up. Three weeks of no talking…before he does something drastic. What that drastic thing is, I have no clue. But I know one thing…It's going to be desperate and totally not helpful to anyone, especially me.

I feel like I should be hiding under my bed, but I can't. Why did Kisame make me skip every other week! Next time I skip school, I get Saturday work detail. I am not getting Saturday work detail, so off to school I go.

-X-

"Tell me."  
"No."  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"Tell me."  
"Why do you even care?"  
"I want to know."  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?"  
"I don't know where to find him."  
"Why can't you just leave me alone and let me get to class?  
"I can."

I started to walk past her. I'm not running away, I'm saving my ears. She's such a pain…I think she saw Tobi two weeks ago and she's still asking me about him. I think there is something wrong with her. Really, I'm pretty sure there is a guy at this school who likes her. Why Tobi? That question has been bothering me for a while.

"Hey Aoi! Watch out!"  
OW! Where did that evil thing come from…A factory? I think I have a door problem.

-X-

**Searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find  
To find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy**

I looked around the classroom. Who would have a song by Aqua as their ringtone? Then, I realized that everyone was looking at me. I think I started banging my head on the table. Tobi, you are an idiot.

"Aoi. Office. Now," Iruka ordered. Gah, he's a jerk.  
Why does this always happen? I think this is my 3rd time in the past couple weeks…

*Itachi POV*

Some generic beep from my cell woke me up. It was a text, with a picture, from Kisame, which seemed strange as he looked really mad when he left my office three weeks ago. I'm guessing he hit send all when he forwarded it to me. Against my conscience, I hit the button it to look at the picture.  
I'm fairly sure I was right. I don't think I know anyone with straight pale blond hair and blue eyes. She has nothing to do with me…Unless…You have got to be kidding me.

I know Kisame makes some stupid plans, he always has…Especially after three weeks…well three anything. I remember that was always the joke of our group. If you last through three of whatever, you can beat out Kisame. It's just his unlucky number…His breaking point. I remember one time some girl felt sorry for him…That girl is now the butt of many jokes…or was.

I wonder if he was right about her hating me. I wouldn't be surprised, she holds grudges very well. I think Kisame forgot that or he's really dense. I hope he knows she still hates my cousin Obito because he pushed her off the swing when she was 3 years old…or is it because he stole her lollipop?

"Itachi-sama, it's time for your meeting."

*Aoi POV*

Turns out, the text wasn't from Tobi. I was right this morning. It was from Kisame…and he did something drastic. Really, he sent a picture of me to the weasel. Nothing is going to come out of that besides my trip to the office. What an idiot.

"You let it happen again Aoi."  
"I'm really sorry Tsunade-sama."  
"I told you don't let it happen again and you get sent here a month later?"  
"I accidently left my phone on and my friends try to contact me at odd times."  
"Is it the same person as last time?"  
Thankfully, Shizune (I think she's the secretary) stepped in. "Tsunade, that's rude! You don't need to know who her friends are!"  
"No offence Tsunade-sama…but Shizune-san is right."  
She sighed. "Fine, but you have detention this afternoon."

Its official, I have a grudge against Kisame.

*Kisame POV*

Well, we now know that Plan G was a total fail. Now, I have to set up for Plan H…For that, I will need some help from Deidara. To get help from Deidara, I have to buy something to bribe him with. To buy something to bribe him with, I have to ask Sasori what he would want. To ask Sasori what he would want, I have to find my phone. I have no idea where my phone is.

It was in my pocket.

"_What do you want Kisame?"  
"What would you use if you wanted to bribe Deidara?"  
'Why do you want to know?"  
"I need Deidara to make Aoi and Itachi become friends again."  
"Why do I care if Aoi and Itachi become friends?"  
"Without Itachi, Tobi and I are Aoi's closest friends…We aren't very good friends. We never help her with anything she does; we barely can make her laugh. She needs an actual best friend."  
"Who are you and what have you done the idiotic, cocky Kisame?"  
"Shut up Sasori, now help me find something to bride Deidara with. I need him for Plan H."  
"Plan H?"_

_

* * *

Ohhhh_ The mysterious Plan H is only slightly less idiotic than Plan G._ My insperation for Kisame came from the book 'If you give a mouse a cookie' which I haven't read for years...or maybe that was last week. _Icysu22, you're awesome for reviewing again...and Oh no is right.

I had planned out this long author's note explaining things, but I completely forgot what I was going to say when I started writing the author's note. I hope this is good enough.  
**There is a poll about Never on my profile. Please Review!**


	9. Never Kyuu

I think I've been working on this chapter for a week. The first paragraph or two were done earlier but I just couldn't think of the rest. I really hope you guys have a great New Years Eve and New Years Day! I have no idea to tell you what to expect in this chapter besides random little jokes...and a kinda cliff hanger.

* * *

So, I ended up bribing Deidara with Ikea gift cards. They're not the best gift but it worked. My only question is why Deidara accepted them; He lives in an apartment that's pre-furnished. I was going to get him clay but I have no idea where to buy that. Then, I was going to get him fireworks but I couldn't think of where to buy those too because apparently they're illegal. I never knew it, but I found out from Sasori that they're banned from Konoha and some other places whose names I can't remember.

Anyway, I have now set up for Plan H. It's a fairly simple plan. Deidara and I pick up Aoi after school; we then proceed to the weasel's (Itachi's) workplace. Last, we push her into his office and run. This is going to work.  
Definitely not.

-X-

We are supposed to complete Plan H tomorrow because we don't want to give up our precious weekend. The only problem is we have to give up part of our weekend to make sure we have the small details for it done. After two hours of planning, we had decided that we would use Deidara's car and that if we got caught in the wrong building we'd pretend to speak Pig Latin. We got pretty much nothing done.

-X-

Today is the day…of Plan H. Poor unsuspecting Aoi went to school like she normally does and now, Dei and I are waiting outside. There she is!  
"Go get her Dei!"  
"You sound like a guy encouraging his friend to ask out a girl."  
"Shut up and grab Aoi."  
"Yes Master Kisame."  
I now know why Sasori calls him brat.

*Aoi POV*  
"Aoi!"  
"Dei?" People were staring.  
Of course, you stare when you see an older guy, probably a college student, yell out to the girl who talks to no one and no one talks to. What nosy jerks.  
He grabbed my arm and dragged me to a car that could only be his as it had the word 'BANG' painted on the side.  
"Ow! What's up with dragging me Dei?"  
"Kisame's idea, not mine." I've got a bad feeling about this.

-X-

I had a blindfold covering my eyes. They actually blindfolded me. I'm going to kill them!  
"One. Two. Three."  
They're lifting me into the air. This is not good.

As it turned out, I was being slung around like a sack of potatoes and I have to say…Kisame's shoulder hurt.  
"What do you think you're doing?" It was a female voice. Yes! Whatever they were doing before, they got caught.  
"Who are you?" I don't think Kisame was in the position to say that.  
"I'm Catharine and that's Kelly. We are Uchiha-san's secretaries. Now, I have to ask you to leave."

Uchiha-san's secretaries. No. No, we are not where I think we are. They must be joking. This is not…

"We will not leave lady. We have something very important to speak with Itachi about."  
"He is currently resting because he just came back from a trip. No one goes into his office…and why does it look like you have a girl in a blindfold over your shoulder?"  
"Because this idiot does. I have no idea where I am, or why I'm here. So would you please set me down and let me go home."  
"No can do Aoi. We are doing this according to Plan H."  
"You're already on Plan H? I thought you were at Plan D. You fail."  
"Now would you two secretaries step aside so we can continue with Plan H."  
"Plan H?"  
"I will explain Plan H to you, if you let me though so I can complete it." I heard two sighs. I think Kisame is starting to bug them.  
"Fine, but only if you come right back here and explain it."

I could almost hear the grin in his voice. "No problem." Someone help me.

* * *

Ikea is a huge furniture store that has different rooms with all their stuff out. Like they have kid's room with toys and a bed and everything. It was awesome, but I included it because of an inside joke...Especially the gift card part. I found out last year that fire works are illegal in some states...Who knew?

To start off the AN, I wrote an omake about Sasori's version of Kisame's call:

-X-

Omake:

**When the worlds is insane**  
**You get used to the pain**  
**And you don't even know **  
**What you feel**

"Huh, oh it's my phone." Call ID says Kisame. This should be interesting. Suuuuure.  
_"What do you want Kisame?__**"  
**__"What would you use if you wanted to bribe Deidara?" _What?_  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"I need Deidara to make Aoi and Itachi become friends again."_ Why would you need the brat to help them become friends again? Neither of them have any intention of that anyway.  
_"Why do I care if Itachi and Aoi become friends?"  
"Without Itachi, Tobi and I are Aoi's closest friends…We aren't very good friends. We never help her with anything she does; we barely can make her laugh. She needs an actual best friend."_  
That sounded almost feminine. He'd kill me if I said that. _"Who are you and what have you done the idiotic, cocky Kisame?" _Close enough.  
_"Shut up Sasori, now help me find something to bri__b__e Deidara with. I need him for Plan H." _How is he on Plan H? I thought he was on Plan D or something._  
"Plan H?"_

_-X-  
_

Someone who read my omake over my shoulder said that I had it just so I could use the words to 'Not Broken' by the Goo Goo Dolls. I didn't! :P

To the thank you SO MUCH part of this...A story in the rain and booberry123 you guys are amazing for review. I seriously smiled and laughed when I read them, which got me a weird look. Thank you again MissFaerieKaiti for fixing the many mistakes I have with my grammar.

There is a shout out to my friend who doesn't even read Naruto fanfiction somewhere in this chapter but where, I will not say.


	10. Never Jyuu

It's been a while since I update...which was on New Year's day. I hope this chapter actually got something done. Seriously, I was trying to move the plot a little. Anyways...I forgot what I was going to say. Darn, I had it all planned out. Ummm...I'll remember it at some point.

* * *

*Aoi POV*

Seriously, someone please help me. I'm twelve feet away from the worst place in the world. This is not good.  
There are footsteps, and then a door opens.  
The blindfold is ripped off and now, I'm scared for my life.

"What do you want Kelly?" Shoot. It's Itachi. I guess Kisame did go through with his strange plan.  
"I'm not Kelly." I couldn't see him right now, I was sitting down, but my guess was he couldn't see me either.  
He stood up and walked over, "Then what are you doing here…" He looked the same as he did last year but this time, I couldn't read him like a book.  
"Aoi?" I just stared at him.  
I pushed on the door, no luck. "Can I leave now Kisame?"  
"Hn" Itachi was mad. Mad about what, I have no idea, but he was mad.

-x-

Kisame's ignoring me. My bet is he believes at some point we will have been in here so long, we'll find a compromise. We've been in this stupid office for a half an hour and after the first conversation, we haven't said a word. He went back to work, and I started wondering why Kisame stole my jacket. It was freezing in here! Up until now, I still hadn't gotten a clue to why my jacket was gone, and then I realized my phone was in my jacket pocket. If I hadn't been planning to kill Kisame, I was now.

"I'm hungry."  
"There is not food here." I didn't think he would respond.  
"Don't you have a way where we can get out?"  
"Yes."  
"Then why don't you use it?"  
"I'm doing my work."  
"Can I use it?"  
"Then why can't I use it?"  
"I don't want you to know the back way into my office."  
"Kisame's right (well I'm right, too) you're a jerk."  
"What is wrong with me wanting my privacy?"  
"Can't you just call someone to get me out of here."  
"Yes."  
"Then, why not?"  
"Because I'm busy."  
"Can I just go home?"  
"If you want to, you can leave."  
"Kisame locked the door."  
"Then, get him to open it."  
"I can't. He's ignoring me."  
"That's not my problem."

"GAH!" I think I snapped. Oh well, he deserves it. I have to remember that because if I get charged with battery, that will be my excuse.

*Itachi POV*

I see what Kisame meant by 'She hates you.' While her attitude towards me is different, it looks like she hasn't changed at all.  
"Why are you such a jerk? Why don't you let me out?"  
Like I said, she hasn't changed. She blows up about everything after 5 minutes, just like always.  
"I would let you out, but I'm busy with work. Both of us can leave if you are quiet and I finish. If you do not quiet down, it may be a long time until we can leave."

She sucked in a large breath. From experience, I'd say she's about to say something important, or she's going to scream at me again.  
"I don't know or understand what Kisame's talking about. I don't need you. You don't need me. Let's just leave it at that." She walked, more like stomped, over to the far side of the room and sat in the chair.  
"Kisame says I need you?"

*Aoi POV*

He's so aggravating! Why can't I just get out of here! I've seriously been here for almost 2 hours and it's killing me. Where's his staff? Doesn't he have some appointment to leave for?

There was knocking on the door. Yes, I'll be saved.  
"Uchiha-san? It's Hyuuga Hizashi. We have a meeting scheduled now." How is he going to explain that the door is locked and we can't get out?  
"Ah, sorry Hyuuga-san. It seems some of my staff thought I had left and locked the door. Would you get my assistant to open it?" What a liar! It's not like I'm not…but still! Lying to a client/partner, shame on him!

Five minutes later and there was Kelly, or Catherine, opening the door. I'm not kidding when I say it took all my will power not to bolt out of this pit of horror.  
"Aoi-san! We locked you in here as well? I'm so sorry!" I think I want to slam my head into a wall. Remember; keep your butt in the chair. Keep your butt in the chair.

Then, the guy who had knocked on the door earlier looked at me, "I'm sorry. Who are you?" It wasn't in a rude way, while the words were rude; he was completely polite about it.  
Kelly (I think it was Kelly) was giving me this look that said, 'You better be polite.'  
"Sorry for intruding, I'm an old friend of Itachi's. I came to visit for this afternoon, but we were locked in. I'm Kumota Aoi. Nice to meet you…"  
"Hyuuga Hizashi," he finished my sentence. "I hate to tell you this, but you are quite a surprise." I think I can guess what's coming next and I like it very very much.

"Everyone thinks Uchiha-san does not have friends." I think Hyuuga Hizashi is one of the brightest men I have ever met.

* * *

Okay, I still don't remember what I was going to say at the beginning but time for **acknowledgments**!

MissFaerieKaiti is awesome for beta/betaing/I-still-don't-know-the-word this story!  
I wanted to thank DarkFlame Alchemist and booberry123 soooo much for the reviews! I hope you liked the new chapter!

For my actual AN part of this: I don't really know how this chapter came out and I had this huuuuuuge flashback planned...but then I thought, "Who would want to read a huge flashback?" So I didn't put it. A certain friend who doesn't even read Naruto fanfiction is awesome because they have been listening to me talk about my fanfiction and let me read theirs before they posted it.

I replied to booberry123 that I might make this omake...so I am. It's not very good, but I wanted to try it. It was not betaed/whatever-the-word-is so there probably will be mistakes.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

What am I supposed to do with a furniture store gift card? Buy someone a toaster oven for Christmas? Who uses a toaster oven? I couldn't decide what to do with it, so I asked Tobi.  
He dragged me to the store.**  
**"SEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMPPPPAAAIIII! They have puppets here! There's a tiger! Can Tobi buy one?"  
"Shut up Tobi! You can get the puppet if you buy it with your own money! You are not touching my gift card.**"  
**"But Sempai, you said you didn't want to use it!"  
"Tobi, you are **not **taking my money."  
"Tobi wants the puppets!"  
Even though I was trying to block Tobi out, I got an idea. A genius idea.  
"Tobi, I'm buying the highest price thing this gift card can buy me, then I'm going to bring it back for cash."  
"Sempai, that's a stupid idea.**"  
**"TOBI!"

* * *

That was pretty bad...Sorry booberry123!


	11. Never JyuuIchi

I'm sorry for the veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery late update. I finished this chapter almost a week ago, but then I wanted it to be looked over and editing. Sadly, the person I PMed didn't reply so I looked it over and had to fix some mistakes. There are probably a lot of mistakes. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I'm going to maim Kisame. Not kill, maim. If I killed him, it would have put him out of his misery at some point. I want him to suffer. SUFFER.  
Does he know how horrible it was to be locked in the room with that demon? It was torture, pure torture.  
I'm pretty sure Kisame realized that; he's made sure to stay out of my way. I have my ways to find him though. His punishment will happen.

"Hi Tobi!"  
"AOI! HOW ARE YOU! YOU HAVEN'T CALLED TOBI IN FOREVER!"  
"Tobi, it's been two days!"  
"TWO DAYS IS FOREVER!"  
"Tobi, I'll promise I'll spend my entire break with you, if you tell Kisame to meet you in the park in 20 minutes"  
"Why?"  
"It's a secret, but no matter what. Make SURE he comes."  
"Okay Aoi!"

The park was an incredibly peppy place, especially on Saturday mornings. I almost felt bad ruining the mood with my plotting to kill Kisame. Of course, I easily felt better thinking about how horrible my Friday was.  
Every once in a while a little kid would run up and ask me to play or to get a ball out of a tree; I said I couldn't, but asked them for a favor. I had to set up my trap.

First off, the little kids would hit him in the head as hard as they could with a Frisbee. Next, one of kid's older brothers will walk into him "accidently" and shove ice cream in his face or on his clothes…but my revenge is not complete by then. I called Kakazu and for fifty dollars, (half of the money I got for my birthday and Christmas) he told me he would exchange all of Kisame's clothes for "Official Wizard Robes" that were bought from the Harry Potter Fan site.

I stopped my scheming long enough to look at my watch. Kisame should be here in about three minutes, but he might arrive early. Who am I kidding? Kisame's always early.  
There was a scream, then a sound of something hollow getting hit really hard. The kids had hit him.  
My revenge had commenced.

The older brother walked up to him, but instead of making it look like an accident like the plan said…he stood still and smashed an ice cream cone into Kisame's face. I pulled out my phone and shot a picture; I shouldn't be the only one to enjoy his misfortune. Deidara, Pein, Hidan, Kakazu, and Zetsu would love this. His blue-tinted skin was covered with pink as the sticky melted liquid ran down his face to his neck, arms, and chest. I almost felt bad for him. I take that back, it looked hilarious.

As it turns out, I was laughing too hard to realize that I had stepped out from my hiding place behind a tree. I was spotted.  
"Aoi! You did this! My head is pounding you stupid little brat! I'm going to strangle you."  
"Can you get changed before that? I don't want to turn pink."  
He took in a deep breath, looked around, and let it out. "You're lucky there are kids here." After that, he turned around and walked right back to his car.  
The funniest part his reaction was seeing him hesitate before getting in. I pity the poor car seat that was covered with ice cream. Twenty bucks says he's going to spend a week cleaning the inside after today.

-X-

After my revenge was complete (meaning after I got pictures of him in a robe), I went home and did homework. It was very exciting…Yaaaaaa sure. Wait, was today Saturday or Sunday? Umm…I think today is Sunday. Yeah because Kisame was busy Saturday, so I had do it Sunday. That meant school's tomorrow. Darn.

-X-

So asleep. Asuma-sensei is going to bore me to death!  
"Aoi answer the question!" What question?  
Then, the secretaries decided to help me. "Kumota Aoi to the office." Yes!  
"You heard them Aoi. Go."  
"Yes, Asuma-sensei!"  
"Aoi stop looking so excited that you're skipping my class." Was it obvious that I was doing a dance in my head?  
I had no clue why I was being called to the office.

"Aoi, I need you to join a club."  
"What? Why?" My principal is really blunt.  
"My boss thinks that 'all students should be in clubs' because it helps them 'make friends.' So, I am being forced to call everyone in the school that ISN'T in a club to my office to tell them."  
"What clubs do we have?"  
"You don't know?"  
"I've never cared about clubs…I never paid attention."  
"I only remember the Library club. You could join it and ditch?"  
Shizune decided to step in, "Tsunade-sama! You cannot really be saying that!"  
"Why? She doesn't want to join a club! She shouldn't have to go!"  
"I agree with Tsunade."  
"Aooooi-chan!"  
"Okay, this is the final decision! Aoi is joining the library club. You can go now. Shizune bring me the next one."

-x-

When I walked out of the office, there was a man signing two girls, I think Hinata and Sakura, out of school. They had nothing to do with me…  
Apparently, my back is recognizable. "Excuse me, aren't you the girl who was friends with-"  
He was cut off by Sakura. "What are you talking about Hyuuga-san? Aoi doesn't have any friends." That was close. I can't believe I'm thankful for Sakura. If she wasn't here, I would be surrounded by little fangirls that have no clue about a person's real personality.  
"No, you just confirmed it was her…Kumota Aoi, right? I saw you two days ago at that office. I'm Hyuuga Hizashi."  
"I remember you Hyuuga-san, but I prefer you never bring up that incident again. No matter what I told you on Friday or what you think, I am not friends with the guy who decided to drop everything to become a lonely idiot that's numb to the world." I got out of there, fast.

To the library club.

* * *

*Omake for booberry123*

"Sempai you promised!"  
"I've never promised a thing to you in my life."  
"But but you have to watch Tobi's puppet show! It's got a koala!"  
"Tobi no one cares about you stupid puppets."  
"It's a koala Senpai! A KOALA!"  
"NO ONE CARES ABOUT KOALAS!"  
"EVERYONE CARES ABOUT KOALAS!"  
"Tobi…"

The ending makes me want to bang my head against the wall. I want to put something different but but I don't know what to do! That part has been something I wanted to do for a while...and then once I made it to it I got a brain block. I'm sure you don't want to hear me rant sooo...**Acknowledgments**

**MissFaerieKaiti **- Thank you sooo much for (This is a blank. I still don't know the word)!

**DarkFlame Alchemist **- Your review made me smile insanely. I hope her revenge lived up to your expectations.

**Booberry123** - Did you like your omake? Thanks again for the review!

**_From last chapter: I REMEMBERED WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY! _**

Kumota Aoi= Cloudy Blue  
It took me FOREVER to figure out a last name.


	12. Never JyuuNi

This chapter is long overdue, and I had the first 1/3 of it done at the beginning of the month. It took me forever to get the second part though. I have an idea for the next chapter, but I'm a little hesitant on using it. **_I have set up a poll about this story. PLEASE PLEASE vote in it._**

* * *

It was the end of the week: four days after I saw Hyuuga-san, and four days after I tried to join the library club.  
The club president didn't take me seriously, and I was basically kicked out of the room in a couple minutes.

It pretty much went like this:  
_"Aoi Kumota, the person who hasn't read a book in the past year, wants to join the library club."  
"Yes, is there something wrong with that?...And I read a book two weeks ago!"  
"There is something seriously wrong with that!…And no you didn't!" Why did the president of the library club have to be from my class?  
"Please, ummm…What's your name again?...Toshokan-san!"  
"MY NAME ISN'T TOSHOKAN!"  
"But it's close enough!"  
"My name is Kai!"  
"But you love the library!"  
"YOU ARE NOT JOINING THIS CLUB! FIND ANOTHER!"  
_Tsunade was disappointed in me.

*Hizashi POV*

I sighed; maybe visiting Uchiha-san was a bad idea. It seemed like a great idea when I first thought about it, but now his secretaries are being slightly freaky.  
"Why is it you want to see Uchiha-san?"  
"There's something I wish to ask."  
"Why do you want to ask him something?"  
"…because I was told something that contradicted what I had been told before."  
"…And what is that?"  
"That is something you do not need to know."  
"But if we don't need to know, we can't let you in."  
A voice from a small phone on the desk allowed me to get by the creepy secretaries. )I think their names are Catharine and Kelly.) "Let him go through."

"What exactly do you need Hyuuga-san?"  
"Well, I have heard something-and I have to say Uchiha-san, it is very insulting to you."  
I could see him straighten. Now he's interested. "What would that be?"  
"As it happen, your 'old friend' goes to the same school as my niece." From what I could see, he had no reaction to this, but it was expected; everyone was sure Uchiha-san was emotionless.  
"Go on."  
"When I went to check my cousin and her friend out of school for a meeting, I was surprised to find Kumota-san walking out of the principal's office. When I went to ask her if she was the same person that introduced herself to me on Friday, she told me she was but no matter what she had said she 'would never be friends with a guy who decided to drop everything to become a lonely idiot that's numb to the world.'"  
He still gave off nothing. "Ah, that sounds like something she would say."  
"I'm sorry for wasting your time if you already knew this, but I had been given the impression you were friends."  
I turned on my heel ready to walk out of the room, but I was interrupted. "Like you said Hyuuga-san, we were friends." I continued walking away.  
The secretaries popped in. They still scare me. "Were friends? Were as in you got in a fight and don't talk, were as in you gradually grew apart, or were as in one of you did something to get the other mad so the one hates the other one and the one that they got mad at still cares for them?" Can someone explain the last one to me?That might be the real thing, that he might confirm, then I would I have no idea what the real reason was.

*****Aoi POV*

It seems my worst fear has been confirmed. Not really, my worst fear it that I have to sit and listen to one of my childhood friends (who I don't really get to talk to anymore because the jerk that is around six years older than me left to enlist in the army) talk about World of Warcraft for 8 hours without being allowed to leave the room while he talks. I don't have anything against the game, it's just that I don't understand what a guild is and apparently that is the, 'simplest concept in the game.' So my second, wait third, wait fourth, wait fifth, okay never mind, all I know is that it's high up there fear is that I will be followed by a friend of a friend( or ex-friend) that wants to know information about or my friends( or ex-friends.)The reason behind the fear is…I mean who would be comfortable with a (almost) stranger trying to get information out of you. If they're a friend of a friend (or ex-friend), all you basically now about them is their name which makes them a (almost) stranger.

**Translation:  
**My greatest fear is to be stuck in a room for eight hours being told about some video game I don't understand. So….a fear very high on my list is having someone I barely know trying to find out about me.

* * *

To start off, I'll give you a better translation of the insanely confusing paragraph:

Aoi starts out by saying her worst fear is confirmed. She then changes and says that her worst fear, it listening to an 8 hour long speech about a video game called world of warcraft. She goes on trying to decide if it's her 2nd, 3rd, 4th, or 5th fear and ends with saying it's very high up on her list. Apparently, her one of her worst fears is having information about her given to someone she barely knows.

Next, **acknowledgement**.

MissFaerieKaiti  
booberry123  
oOKanameUchihaOo

**Omake made for oOKanameUchihaOo. I hope they like it!**

"Uchiha-sama."

*Ten minutes later*  
"**Uchiha-sama**"

*One hour later*  
"UCHIHA-SAMA"

*Two hours later*  
"UCHIHA-SAMA!"

*Ten minutes later*  
"If you don't come outside your office right now, I will get a baseball bat and break down your door.  
"Kelly, who is in my office that you are threatening to leave."  
"Uchiha-sama! We thought you were in there and were ignoring us!"  
"Kelly, I never came in this morning."  
"Well, that was a waste of the day."

**

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!**


	13. Never End

Okay, so this is the ending! I don't know what to say for this...Ummm DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto.  


* * *

"So, how do you know Uchiha-san?"  
"What was Uchiha-san like when you two were little?"  
"Why don't you consider Uchiha-san a friend?"  
That's all I've heard for the past month. Yes, it's beautiful, and it's spring but my days keep getting worse and worse. Will he ever give up?

Almost every day I saw Hyuuga-san somewhere. Even when I went to quiet places with Tobi, he was there always asking about the same thing. One day, I got was tired of it, so I told him.

"If I tell you why I refuse to be Itachi's friend, will you shut up and leave me alone?" He nodded.  
"Itachi wasn't my first friend, and he wasn't my last, but he was my closest. I met him when I was six years old…because of a long story. I knew friends come and go, but I could never see Itachi leaving. He gets some stupid business opportunity and leaves. Ya, it was a huge job that could get him a lot of money, but that doesn't give him the excuse to get our group of friends together, say he was going to be busy from now on, then ignore us completely. I really don't see why people are insistent on us becoming friends again."

He was doing some weird cross between a frown and a smirk, and stuck his hand in his pocket. "Sorry I made you annoyed Kumota-san. Have a good day."

*Hizashi POV*

After her little monologue, my whole plan seemed kinda pointless but I really think Uchiha-san and Kumota-san should be friends again. My reason for this entire thing isn't some stupid run-on sentence about how people should get together because friendship is the most important thing in the world…My reason is I think the reason why they aren't friends is annoying. I doubt that made sense.

Now, all I had to do was tell Kelly and Katherine and let them think of a plan.

*Kelly POV*

Soooo….One of our clients came in today with information about the girl we locked in our boss's office and the guys that brought her in here. As it turns out, they used to be Uchiha-san's best friend…He had friends? I thought that before he came into business he was a loner that worked wayyyy too hard at school. I get the feeling that Hyuuga-san is expecting me to do something about it. Great. I'll try my best Hyuuga-san.

-x-

"You know Uchiha-san, I heard you used to have friends! It's crazy, right? I mean, emotionless Uchiha-san have friends!"  
Phase one: Get him mad/Introduce conversation  
"And to think that after you ditched them, one of them would still want to be friends with you. That would sound a little bad for your reputation if the media got news that Uchiha-san was a friendless LOSER that pushed everyone away."  
"What are you trying to say, Kelly?"  
"Oh nothing, just that maybe, you might have a little crush on one of the little friends you ditched so badly and that maybe you felt horrible when we locked her into this room and you didn't do anything."  
He let out a breath of air. I hoped that meant I was getting to him. "Would you just make your point and leave?"  
"Fine. My point is that you had friends, gave them up, and should get them back. Go talk to them or something. If it's work that's keep you from doing so, I have an easy solution. For the next week you are kicked out of the office."  
That felt good to say.

*Itachi POV*

I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. Either I go talk to my 'friends' or I sit at home alone for a week or more. I get the feeling that a 'week' could easily turn into a month if I don't do anything. My best bet is to get it over with. Looks like it's time to call up Aoi.

It took me less than thirty seconds to dial Aoi's number. How I still remembered it, I'll never know.

"It's Kumota, what do you want?"  
"You still have a rude way of answering the phone."  
"What exactly do you want Uchiha?"  
"Meet me at the park."  
"Why should I?"  
"Just do it."  
"…I'll see you in ten minutes."

The walk to the park wasn't very long. I got there in three minutes, but she had beaten me. My guess was that she was already here.  
"Why call me here?"  
"I guess I wanted to explain my reasons."  
"Nobody wants to hear lies from little emotionless Itachi."  
"Who said they were going to be lies?"  
"They obviously wouldn't be the truth."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because, there wasn't a reason. Anything you say is just going to be you trying to cover up the fact that you made a rash decision that split all of us up. "  
She's infuriating, but she probably thinks the same of me. "Would just listen to what I have to say?"  
"You have five minutes."  
"Last year during the summer, I turned the age that would allow me to take on the job I'd always wanted and my parents wanted for me. It would give me enough money to pay for myself, for Sasuke, and for all the money I owed my friends since I couldn't pay it before. All of my inheritance was and is still locked."  
"You didn't owe your friends anything. Like I said, you're lying."  
"I did owe friends. I owed Kisame tons due to the fact he got me a car for my 16th birthday. It was a nice car too. I owed Zetsu for paying half the rent for the apartment even though he only stayed there on weekend."  
"I don't believe that's enough for you to leave."  
"I never said my reason completely gave me the right. I thought I deserved to have you guys hate me when I took the position, and I still think that now…but since everyone has been bugging me to say this…  
I'm sorry I left you and the Akatsuki."

My shin stung horribly. "You're forgiven."

* * *

Fail ending...-_-

Final thanks to missfaeriekaiti and all the reviewers. *cough* Darkflame Alchemist, oOKanameUchihaOo, booberry123, Tremoldov Slytherin Riddle, icysu22, and Ananymous Reviewer *cough*

**Even though the story is over, PLEASE REVIEW! **

I guess this is goodbye from Demon Twin!


End file.
